


Flowers

by Enkindle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkindle/pseuds/Enkindle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did he leave them flowers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> for rayyyyeeee because we have a lot of feelings about everyone all the time
> 
>  
> 
> paired with  
> http://i.imgur.com/OGf1yYR.gif

He left the flower with no intention of ever claiming ownership to it. However, it was not without its charms, and the moment she picked it up, he would be able to feel exactly what she felt as she examined it. Truthfully, he didn't expect much. He never did with Kat.

* * *

And Kat never expected anything from him but crass, thinly veiled pick-up lines and continued attempts to get her to leave herself behind. Surely he understood that if ever he really were to get to her, he would be her undoing. She would no longer be able to hold her place as a Virtue; she would cease to exist altogether, she imagined. She wondered if he ever considered that. Sins often didn't do much considering at all. Which was why when she arrived at her house, she paid no real mind to the flower on her doorstep. Despite her purpose and the value she represented, she was quite beautiful; she had many admirers. Some were simply admirers of her chastity itself, others were admirers of a variety that expressed more human feelings, ones likely touched by Ashbel's hand. But the flower seemed innocent enough.

 

She had every intention of leaving it on her welcome mat, letting it wither in its natural cycle but as she turned the key and crossed her threshold, she found the color caught her eye. She turned back toward it, regarding it curiously. Perhaps this flower was of a different kind than the usual trinkets she found. She couldn't pinpoint the reason, but something about it felt very unique. Kathleen knelt down and picked it up and carried it inside. She hung her coat and purse in their usual place, looking untouched against the wall closes to her door, and dropped the flower on the table. For the time being, all thoughts of it had passed. She poured herself a glass of water and sank into the cushions of her couch with a heavy sigh, leaning back and relaxing. Cleaning up his messes grew more and more tiring as the eons passed. She wondered if he would ever relent.

 

As her thoughts drifted toward her sinful counterpart, so did the flower also surface in her mind. Her eyes, having been closed in a rare moment of rest, fluttered open and caught the image of the flower, beautiful and bright and red on the table. It was so full of life; she hated to leave it out of water. She set her water on the endtable and rose to her feet, drifting casually to her table and lifting the flower. As she turned it in her fingers, admired its beauty, she felt the slightest quirk of a smile on her lips. Thoughts of Ash lingered, and she wondered if he were kind to his hundreds, thousands, of lovers. Did he leave them flowers? No, she thought, he mustn't; he was driven by carnal urges and nothing more. He had no emotions. Still, a flower this beautiful brought him to her mind, and the tiny smile grew just slightly. Perhaps in another life, another world, he might have left her such a flower. The moment of girlish shyness came and went quickly, and in shock of her own thoughts and feelings regarding this one little flower that likely wasn't even from the source she imagined, she abruptly dropped the flower back onto the table.

 

She found herself appalled at the fact that such a lovely thing could make her think of the one being in all the world she was meant to completely despise. There was no lust in her heart, however; she would have been further disgusted with herself if there had been. But there was a longing. It lasted only a moment, the barest flash, not even the blink of an eye. It was not physical longing, nor carnal longing. No, it was different. And it made her stomach churn and her eyes catch fire with unshed tears. She couldn't understand why.

* * *

She had the flower in hand. He knew it, because the moment she did, the magic he'd placed upon it began to work. He wouldn't know what went through her head before, nor afterward, but the fleeting moments in which she held the flower... Every emotion she felt, every thought she had, he knew. The tiniest smile began to twitch at the corners of his lips, though not out of the usual slick satisfaction he got for successfully infecting a target in need of sexualizing. Just as quickly, it fell; did she truly believe he had no emotions. Something nagged at him, tugged at his mind and tugged at his heart, but it wasn't irritation or anger or sexual frustration.

 

It was something else entirely.


End file.
